


Оставлена

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c.
Genre: Collage, Decembrists | декабристы, Drama & Romance, Embedded Images, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: «Оставлена, оставлена!.. Пойми весь ужас этого слова! Оставлена! Мне не пережить! Ты же знаешь, ни одной женщине этого не пережить!»Фридрих Шиллер. Разбойники.Мише Бестужеву-Рюмину пришлось разорвать помолвку с Катей Бороздиной по настоянию родителей. Вскоре она вышла замуж за будущего декабриста Владимира Лихарева. И не отправилась за ним в Сибирь.
Relationships: Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин/Екатерина Бороздина
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2021





	Оставлена

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** фото из сети Интернет  
>  **Размер:** 900х1200px  
>  **Размещение:** после деанона

  


[](https://images2.imgbox.com/29/9c/hLDTat2E_o.jpg)


End file.
